The Tuna
by tatalol
Summary: "If Mia proposes to Brian," Dom said crossing his arms. "I won't drive for a week." "A month," Letty countered. "Two weeks." "Three!" "Deal." "And if Brian proposes?" Letty asked.


**AN: This originally started off as a Mian one-shot, but then I decided to incorporate Dom and Letty and… it went from there. Tell me what you think. It takes place sometime after Fast and Furious 6 imagining that Letty's memory has returned.**

"Hey," Letty said sliding into the chair across from Brian at the kitchen table. "I'm going to give you a friendly tip."

"What would that be?" Brian asked looking up at her over the newspaper he was reading.

"Well you know how Mia feels about anniversaries, right?"

"Yea…"

"Well it just so happens that one of those anniversaries is this Saturday. Care to venture a guess?" At first, Brian thought Letty was joking. He was usually really good about remembering these things and he was fairly certain that there were no anniversaries this month- at least none that they'd ever celebrated before.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"First time you met," she said in a _duh _voice. "I believe you said something stupid."

"How's the tuna" he mumbled. He remembered the day perfectly. He was there to bust Dominic Toretto not fall in love with his younger sister, but one look at her and he just...knew.

"That's it," she said snapping her fingers.

"But… we've never celebrated that day before." His mind was spinning since when was that date one of the special ones? Letty shrugged.

"I dunno," she replied. "But Mia's been talking about it for a while now. She says she has something special planned. I figured you could use a warning." With that she got up and left.

_ She says she has something special planned. She says she has something special planned. _The sentence played over and over in his head. Was it true? Letty wouldn't lie about something like that. But why would Mia add an anniversary without giving him a heads up? And what was _he_ going to plan so that he didn't look like an idiot?

"Hey," a familiar voice behind him said. He turned in his chair and found Mia there with Jack on her hip. And then an idea hit him. It was something he'd been thinking about for a while now, but this anniversary gave him the perfect opportunity to actually do it.

"Brian?" Mia called. "Earth to Brian. Come in Brian." He leapt up and kissed her quickly before bolting up the stairs to put his plan into action.

Saturday morning neither Brian nor Mia mentioned their anniversary. Instead they ate breakfast like normal and played with Jack like normal. Neither thought to wonder where Dom and Letty were because they each thought they were off setting up their surprise. And to an extent they were. Unfortunately Dom did not know that Mia had assigned Letty a task and Letty did not know that Brian had assigned Dom one, so when they bumped into each other at Toretto's Saturday morning saying they were shocked would be the understatement of the century.

"No," they said to each other at the same time. Mirroring one another's stubbornness perfectly.

"Get out," Letty hissed. "Mia planned to use Toretto's first."

"I can't just _leave_," Dom replied. "Brian will kill me if he gets here and his surprise isn't set up." Letty was about to quip back when a thought occurred to her. She narrowed her eyes.

"What's Brian's surprise?" she asked slowly.

"I can't tell you that," Dom replied smirking.

"Dom!"

"He's going to propose," Dom finally said.

"No!" Letty wailed.

"No?" Dom repeated incredulously.

"No," she repeated assertively. "Mia was going to do that tonight."

"But…" Dom said slowly almost as though he didn't understand.

"Get out!" Letty demanded again. "Out, out, out!" She tried to push him but he wouldn't budge.

"Letty," he whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"_I'm_ going to set up," she said. "_You_ are going to get out." Dom narrowed his eyes at her.

"Brian is proposing tonight," he said slowly.

"No, Mia is!" Letty returned. Then she noticed the look in his eyes. Game on.

"If Mia proposes to Brian," Dom said crossing his arms. "I won't drive for a week."

"A month," Letty countered.

"Two weeks."

"Three!"

"Deal."

"And if Brian proposes?" Letty asked.

"You dye your hair blond for a month."

"A week," she replied.

"Three."

"Two."

"Fine." Dom frowned. "That didn't work out the way I thought it would."

"I would look a terrible as a blond," Letty finally said.

"Nah," Dom said leaning on the counter. "You'd look good bald." If Dom expected a blush at this compliment he was to be disappointed. Letty smirked and then stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks but I think I'll just leave that to you." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Rules?" he asked.

"All's fair in love and war." Oh it was on.

Letty and Dom were each instructed to set up a table, light some candles, put some chicken and stake (respectively) on the table, and get the hell out of there. Instead they set up a table together, lit the candles, made fish (they would both wonder about the food, but hopefully neither would say anything), and then ducked behind the counter. Letty took a moment to be grateful that they weren't supposed to watch Jack tonight because that would make their observing adventure considerably harder.

Brian and Mia walked in at 7 o'clock sharp and Dom and Letty simultaneously shushed one another.

"So," Brian said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "How's the tuna here?" Mia smiled.

"Crappy." They walked to the table together and sat down.

"How do you like you surprise so far?" Brian asked.

Mia furrowed her brow. "What?" Letty elbowed Dom hard and he acted on impulse and tossed a bread roll at Brian's head.

"Ouch."

"What," Mia asked.

"I don't know… I think something hit me…never mind let's eat."

"Okay," she replied. Letty glared at Dom.

"You can't just throw things at people," she whispered.

"He shut up didn't he?" He replied. For the next twenty minutes Mia and Brian partook in small talk as they ate their fish. Mostly they talked just about Jack. Meanwhile Dom and Letty ate bread rolls and slices of pizza. A half hour later the conversation finally got interesting.

"Listen Mia," Brian began. "Before I met you I didn't really have a family and now… and now I don't know what I would do without you and Jack. I guess what I'm really trying to say is- ow!" Letty had hurled the closest thing to her (a spoon) at Brian's head. While Mia asked Brian if he was okay, Dom turned and gave Letty a look.

"You can't just throw things at people," he whispered in a mocking voice.

"He shut up didn't he?" she responded. "Besides _all's fair in love and war._"

"I'm glad you brought that up," Mia said a moment later. "Because I feel the same way in fact-" There was a loud crash as Dom knocked over a dish in an attempt to silence her. Letty shoved him backwards and sat on him, but the damage was done.

"What was that," Mia asked sounding panicked. Brian shushed her.

"You idiot," Letty whispered. She was still sitting on him and she had his hands clenched tightly in her much smaller ones. "Now they're gonna come over here and-"

"Ehem," Brian said loudly. He and Mia were leaning over the counter looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"Something you two want to tell us?" Mia asked.

"Uh… you wanna take this one Lett?" Dom asked.

"No, you go ahead," she replied releasing his hands and sliding off of him.

"Thanks."

"We're waiting," Mia said.

"We're leaving," he said standing and pulling Letty to her feet beside him.

"Not until you tell us why you're here," Brian said crossing his arms.

"You don't want us to tell you why we're here," Dom replied.

"We don't," Brian replied obliviously.

"No," Dom said. "Because if I tell you why we're here a certain surprise may be ruined." _Or two,_ Letty added in her head. Both Brian and Mia paled each thinking that he was referring to their proposal plan.

"Get out!" Brian and Mia demanded at the same time.

"Fine, but I want every detail," Letty whispered in Mia's ear before marching out of the diner. Dom grinned and followed close behind.

Two days later Letty emerged bathroom with blond hair. Dom grinned when he saw her.

"So you're into blonds is that it?" Letty asked, hands on her hips.

"No," he said pulling her toward himself. "I'm into you." She smiled slightly. "But the blond annoys you and if I was betting driving you had to bet something good too." She glared at him. "It really doesn't look that bad." Unfortunately Brian had to choose that moment to walk by and he recoiled when he saw them.

"What the he- hey, hey Letty," he tried to cover himself. "New hairstyle?"

"Shut up," she mumbled pushing past him. Dom shook his head at Brian and followed.

**AN: I created a Mian/ Bria community because there wasn't one so PM me if you want your story added and I'm not sure how the staff thing works but feel free to join or PM me if I need to add you… And tell me what you thought of The Tuna. Please and thank you.**


End file.
